gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gang Warfare in The Lost and Damned
Gang Wars is a side mission in The Lost and Damned. Overview To start a Gang War, the player must (using a bike) drive to a designated meeting point and then drive to the enemy's location. Clay, Terry, Jim and three non-storyline characters will assist the player during a battle. By completing an increasing number of Gang Wars, the number of enemies you have to fight increases, and their weapons get stronger as well. You will have to develop different strategies to beat these missions. The more gang wars that you complete the more things you will have to look out for e.g.: more attention from cops and enemies using deadly weapons like explosives. In later Gang Wars, enemies can withstand large amounts of gunfire before dying but still die instantly with a single shot to the head. An accurate, long ranged weapon like the Carbine Rifle is recommended. Variations Members of the Lost MC There are 24 members of Lost Brotherhood that can join Johnny's formation in Gang Wars, other than the usually present Jim Fitzgerald, Clay Simons, and Terry Thorpe. Each new member (up to three) rides on the backs of Jim, Clay, and Terry and aid the group in killing enemies. Each can be toughened up to increase their AI and upgrade their weapons, but each can also be killed in every gang warfare event. Once one dies, the next member takes his place, although if all of them died once, they will comeback again. Here are their names: *Bruce *Brett *Buck *Chuck *Conan *Dick *Dogg *Earl *Frank *Glenn *Hal *Hamm *Hank *Horse *Leon *Monty *Nick *Pat *Petey *Shawn *Spike *Tug *Wayne *Willy Enemies Below lists are the enemy gangs, and all of the vehicles used by enemy gangs in the Gang Wars. Some are target vehicles that require the player to destroy rather than kill off the enemy gang. Rewards Completing a Gang War earns money and raises toughness of surviving Lost MC members. Completing numbers of Gang Wars will reward Johnny with weapons which will spawn at either of his safehouses. *'10' Gang Wars: A Sawn-off Shotgun spawns *'20' Gang Wars: An Automatic 9mm spawns *'30' Gang Wars: A Carbine Rifle spawns *'40' Gang Wars: An Assault Shotgun spawns. The weapon spawns after completing the mission "Heavy Toll" and the necessary Gang Wars. *'50' Gang Wars: A Grenade Launcher spawns Completing 25 Gang Wars raises the player's completion percentage. Video Trivia * Terry will refer an enemy gang as "lunatics" if the enemy gang is aggressive and this could be any gang except for Angels of Death. * The bikers that drive other than Terry and Clay on your side are always aggressive and will rush towards enemies when the battle starts, often leading towards their death while they can't defend themselves. * Jim, Terry, Clay and other different bikers do not need to survive to complete to war, only Johnny needs to survive, also it is possible to kill any of them without failing the gang war, it fails if either the gang members escape or if Johnny dies. * The gang will not follow you unless you are on a bike. This can be useful if you want to level up gang members. Simply switch to a car or helicopter and go to the gang location yourself. Once there, soften up the enemy gang's defenses with explosives. Soon the rest of the gang will show up and take out the remaining members. * If non-storyline bikers die in a Gang War, they can be resurrected in the next one if you die yourself. * Malc, during the mission "Heavy Toll", mentioned, that the war between The Lost and AOD is very similar to warfare in Los Santos, presumably in reference to the similarity of the gang warfare systems in GTA SA and TLAD. * After the mission Was It Worth It?, Jim will no longer be with you on gang wars due to his murder, and is replaced with another member of The Lost each time the current one is killed. Also, instead of Jim's Zombie, a black Lycan is used by Lost MC gang members. * When it comes to Transportation Wars, there will be several bundles of cash lying around the site where the vehicle exploded, similar to a Gruppe Sechs Securicar. * Johnny refers to enemies as, for example, "AOD pricks" even if he fights another gang. * Vehicles tend to spawn with unique colors or with multiple accesories at once. Certain examples are Phantoms with a black color or Huntley Sports with four exhaust tubes and the two front grilles placed at once. * Many of The Lost bikers that appear in gang wars are reused Angels of Death character models. See also *Gang Warfare in GTA San Andreas *Drug Wars in The Ballad of Gay Tony *Empire Building *Gang Attacks in GTA Online Navigation ru:Войны банд в The Lost and Damned Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Lost and Damned Category:Side Missions